pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Generation III
mod 5}}|0=Ruby|1=Sapphire|2=Emerald|3=FireRed|4=LeafGreen}} |primary=Ruby |secondary=Sapphire |tertiary=Emerald |region=Hoenn |ndex=386 |debuten=March 19, 2003 |remakes=I |otherrpg= |battlearena= , |enden=April 22, 2007 }} Generation III, also sometimes known as the advance or advanced generation, is the third set of Pokémon games released, and is described by some to be a " " of the series. Centering around on the Game Boy Advance, released in 2002 and 2004 respectively (2003 and 2005 outside of Japan), Generation III broke from the continuous storyline that had been established between Generation I and Generation II, opting instead to move players to the Hoenn region, an island region disconnected from Kanto and Johto. The games themselves are incompatible with the previous two generations as well, initially causing many complaints due to the unavailability of many popular Generation I and II Pokémon in Ruby and Sapphire. This problem was remedied, however, between the release of Hoenn's paired versions and third version, with remakes of Generation I's appearing as on the Game Boy Advance, as well as Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness on the Nintendo GameCube. Details in the Hoenn- and Kanto-based games hint that the storyline of Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald is contemporaneous with that of FireRed and LeafGreen (and due to this, contemporaneous with Generation I as well), placing Generation III three years before Generation II and Generation IV, themselves contemporaneous. It is unknown where the storylines of Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness fall in the timeline, being five years apart from each other but making no reference to their time period relative to any of the main series games. Advances in gameplay Through its incompatibility with Generation I and Generation II, Generation III enhanced the Pokémon world the most yet, bringing about the most changes to the world of Pokémon. The advances include: * The addition of 135 new Pokémon, the most added since Generation I (at the time of its release), bringing the total to 386. Many new Pokémon have previously unseen type combinations, while two of them— and —are related by evolution to older Pokémon. * Two new forms of are also introduced. * The addition of 103 new moves, bringing the total to 354. * Pokémon may now have one or two of 77 different , special attributes in addition to types and moves which can change the tide of battle and affect out-of-battle gameplay. * The Pokémon Storage System has changed from a text-based interface to a full-color graphical user interface. Boxes, while remaining at 14, now have 10 extra spaces, allowing for storage of 140 additional Pokémon (for a total of 420 Pokémon). **It also now allows additional Pokémon to be captured without the need to change the active box of the PC, with the game now automatically sending newly captured Pokémon into a separate box rather than preventing the player from capturing anymore Pokémon until the active box which is full is changed for one that isn't. * The introduction of Pokémon Contests, where Pokémon show off their style in one of five Contest conditions, with Contest stats enhanced by Pokéblocks. Through this and other methods Ribbons can be won for Pokémon, which they will retain when transferred to later games. * A brand-new region, Hoenn, with its own set of eight Gym Leaders and Elite Four. The player characters are also different from the previous games. * Seven new Poké Ball variants, replacing those introduced in and exclusive to Johto. * In addition, the type of Poké Ball a Pokémon was caught in is now displayed in the summary page. * New villainous teams, Team Aqua and Team Magma, whose focus is on capturing the Legendary Pokémon and , respectively. * Weather can now be found on the field and activate at the start of battle, while one more, , has been added. * Double Battles, where both sides use two Pokémon at a time, are introduced. * All handheld Generation III games have a framerate of 60, allowing for smoother animations. * Link trades and battles are made possible between Japanese and international releases due to the use of a worldwide character set. Due to the fact that online trading was introduced only in Generation IV, however, most are not made aware of this. Major alterations from Generation II * A complete overhaul of the Pokémon data structure; Pokémon now have an individual personality value which can range up to a number above four billion. Abilities and natures, also newly introduced, are determined based on this value, as is a Pokémon's gender, while the system has been overhauled for greater variance (0-31 rather than 0-15 as it was before). is now based on a calculation between the personality value and Original Trainer's Trainer ID number and secret ID number with the same rarity. * An overhaul of the Berry system introduced in Generation II: old Berries rejected in favor of Berries which grow individually as plants and can be picked and planted elsewhere. The Berries are now named after real life fruits instead of their "basic" names from the previous generation. The effects of the first ten new Berries are similar to the ten Generation II Berries. * Each Pokémon has its own status screen sprite, for ease of use in the party screen or PC. Further additions in * Wireless communication between games (requires adapter boxed with FireRed and LeafGreen). * The ability to move multiple Pokémon in the PC at once. * The Sevii Islands, a collection of nine islands that contain many Pokémon otherwise only found in the Johto region. * Items are now visually represented with sprites. Further additions in Emerald * Multi Battles, where two opponent Trainers encounter the player at once and battle in a Double Battle. * A , adding to the original , and featuring Trainers who head each facility. Alterations from Generation II * The function of the built-in clock was greatly reduced. There are no cosmetic changes during different times of day and Pokémon appearances are not affected by time. Also, the day of the week is no longer tracked. ** have no built-in clock at all. * The seven Poké Balls made from Apricorns, along with Apricorns themselves, are unavailable in Generation III. Regions * Hoenn * Kanto/Sevii Islands * Orre Starter Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald * * * FireRed and LeafGreen * * * Colosseum * * XD * Pokémon Introduced Below are the Pokémon introduced in this generation: Alternate Category:Games